The Light To My Darkness
by all-time-dreamer
Summary: There was only one person who could bring Kurt out of the darkness, and that person is Blaine.


_This is just something I came up with while I was bored. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss *sigh*, Kurt or Blaine *weeps hysterically*_

* * *

><p>There was something about the dark that Kurt just loved. It made some people feel uncomfortable, on edge. Young children would run in fear of the monsters the dark concealed. But for Kurt, it was an escape. He felt as if the dark was his security blanket, hiding his secrets and fears. He was so used to it. After his mom died he locked himself in his room for a week. Curtains closed. Lights off. Nobody could see the things he tried to hide. Nobody could see his pain through the mask he put on day after day. After that week, the light seemed alien to him. He felt exposed. And he didn't like it. Until he met Blaine.<br>Oh Blaine, Blaine, dearest, sweetest Blaine. The light to Kurt's darkness. Blaine was Kurt's escape. He made him feel safe. He finally had someone to cry on, to vent his feelings to, to love. But that was just it, Blaine didn't love Kurt back. He couldn't; he was just the mentor. 'Mentor'. The word that made Kurt's insides churn with disgust. Why couldn't Blaine see? All Kurt wanted was to feel his kiss, his touch, his love. Was that too much to ask?  
>Of course it was. Blaine was oblivious! Days would go by where Kurt would admire his beauty. His curly hair, his twinkling golden eyes, his smile, his laugh. The way his eyelashes would brush his cheeks when he blinked. The way his voice sounded so musical, even when not singing. The way his fingers would glide so gracefully over the keys of a piano when pouring his heart out in song. The way he always put others before himself. The way he didn't notice how Kurt fell in love with him more everyday, and carried on being the older, responsible 'mentor', not wanting any hearts too be broken.<br>Too late. Kurt's heart ached whenever he saw Blaine. Blaine being happy without him. Maybe he just didn't need Kurt, but Kurt needed him. Needed him to rid of this darkness once and for all. There must be some way to make him realise? Musn't there?  
>Well that's how Kurt found himself sat in Dalton's common room. It empty, quiet. Dark. His fingers moved over the keys, forming a sweet melody.<p>

_'For you there'll be no crying_

_For you the sun will be shining_

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I would give the world _

_To you, I'd never be cold _

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing _

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before_

_And I wish you all the love _

_In the world,_

_But most of all I wish it for myself_

_And the songbirds keep singing Like they know the score And I love you, I love you, I love you Like never before_

_Like never before; like never before.'_

Kurt didn't know Blaine was standing behind him. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of the blue and red Dalton uniform. He looked up, catching Blaine eyes. Why were they filled with tears? Had he upset him?

"Blaine..."

"Shhh, don't speak. I should've told you this a while ago, Kurt. Ever since we met on that staircase... You amaze me Kurt. You take my breath away. I'm sorry if I haven't shown any interest, I just didn't want to look at you and get lose myself in a daydream about how beautiful your eyes are or how well you hold yourself together. You've inspired me so much in these past few months. Because of you, I'm stronger. I can stand up for myself and face my problems now. What you've been through, it makes my life sound like a breeze. It wasn't, but for you I'm willing to move on. To see the pain you try to hide everyday, and yes Kurt, I see it. It kills me, and all I want to do is make it better..."

With those words, Blaine took Kurt's hands, pulling him upwards until they were face to face. Slowly, he began to lean forward until their forehead's were touching. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his lips.

"I love you, Kurt"

And their lips collided. Fireworks exploded and electrical impulses were sent down each others spines. It wasn't forceful, but it was filled with passion. Soft lips moving over each other. It was just them. Kurt brough his hands up around Blaine's waist and Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand, his free one playing with Kurt's hair. For Kurt, it felt so right, losing himself as he felt Blaine's tongue graze his lips. Breaking apart was painful, but the need for air made it necessary.

"I love you too, Blaine"

And he meant it. He had finally found the light to his darkness.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Please no flames, but I'm open to suggestions. Reviews made me happy!<em>  
><em>Also, could anyone with tumblr follow .com It's my favourite tumblr of the moment :') Much love xxxx_


End file.
